


On the Campaign Trail

by mellivias



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/F, OPA, Quinn POV, Secret Relationship, mellivia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellivias/pseuds/mellivias
Summary: Based on a prompt from Anonymous on tumblr.Everyone on the campaign knows Mellivia is a thing – except for Mellie and Olivia.





	On the Campaign Trail

Quinn was the first to notice. Maybe it was women’s intuition. That’s what she told Charlie when she filled him in on her suspicions. 

There were signs at first. Lingering looks, prolonged bathroom breaks, and the fact Mellie and Olivia had been spending a lot of time together, though it was expected, seeing as Olivia was running Mellie’s campaign. But recently, the women had been coming up with excuses to spend even more of their waking hours together. 

“We really need to work on her speech,” Olivia would say. 

“We’re having a brainstorming session,” was Mellie’s excuse. 

Whatever the reasons, the two were becoming inseparable. They’d spend late nights in the office, almost always with a glass of wine in hand. 

It wasn’t until the third week of the campaign that Quinn’s suspicions were confirmed. The pressure had been escalated lately, with the campaign quickly picking up speed, and Olivia had been working the team to the bone. They were doing one of their run-throughs for Mellie’s next media appearance, and Olivia was getting frustrated.

Mellie had been off her game all day, probably due to exhaustion. Quinn, Charlie, and Huck were all tired of all the constant rehearsing, but it was Olivia who snapped first. 

“Smile, for God’s sake!” she shot, slapping her hand against the table in the centre of the OPA office. Mellie flinched. 

“I am smiling, goddammit!” Mellie snapped, her southern drawl creeping in with her anger.

“Forget it!” Olivia yelled, throwing her hands in the air. “I can’t make you President if you don’t even want it!” 

Mellie’s face went white, and the room went silent. Quinn found herself backing into the corner to avoid all the space Mellie’s rage was taking up. 

“Don’t you ever fucking tell me I don’t want this,” Mellie spat, and they could all practically hear her teeth grinding. She stepped closer to a seething Olivia until they were just inches apart. They stared at each other with fire in their eyes for a moment, until Olivia peeled her eyes away walked off into her office.

Mellie huffed, like a child throwing a tantrum. She followed Olivia, slamming the office door behind her. 

Charlie and Huck shrugged it off, finding their way back to their perspective gadgets, typing away in ignorant bliss. This was typical, after all. Most days on the campaign trail included some kind of breakdown or another, usually on Mellie’s part, but often on Liv’s too. It was just another day in the office. 

But Quinn wasn’t so sure that this episode was all that it seemed. Mellie had gone in after Olivia in a frenzy, but there was no yelling to be heard now. 

Quinn swung Olivia’s office door open, revealing the tousled duo, mid lip lock. Quinn snorted, and covered her mouth quickly. 

“Oh my god,” Olivia said, nearly leaping away from Mellie to create distance between them. “It’s not what it looks like.”

Quinn stifled a laugh. “That’s good, because it looks like the Senator was making out with her campaign manager in the middle of OPA, and you know how bad that would be for the campaign.”

“We’re just, uh…” Liv said, looking around the room, like she could find an excuse written somewhere on the walls of her office. 

“Blowing off some steam,” Mellie offered, sheepishly. 

“That’s what we’re calling it?” Quinn asked, her laughter nearly bubbling over. 

“We were just ending it. Don’t worry, it’s handled,” Olivia said in her best Olivia Pope voice, her confidence reestablishing itself. 

“Good.”

“Quinn?”

“Yes, Liv?”

“You are not to tell a soul about this. Do we have an understanding?”

Quinn could practically feel the heat radiating off of Mellie’s cheeks. She took a moment to take in this scene, so she could save it for a later date. This encounter might come in handy down the road, likely for blackmail purposes. 

“Got it boss,” she said, before exiting the office, the door closing with a click behind her.


End file.
